Vince McMahon, Jr.
This article is about Vince McMahon, Jr., WWE Chairman. For his father, see Vince McMahon, Sr.. | birth_place = Pinehurst, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Greenwich, Connecticut | billed = Greenwich, Connecticut | trainer = Tom Prichard | debut = 1979 | retired = }} Vincent Kennedy "Vince" McMahon (August 24, 1945) is an American professional wrestling promoter, announcer, commentator, film producer, actor and former occasional professional wrestler. McMahon is the Chairman, CEO and Chairman of the Executive Committee of professional wrestling promotion WWE inc. Upon acquiring World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), McMahon's WWE became the sole remaining major American professional wrestling promotion (until the national expansion of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and Ring of Honor). As an on-camera character, he can appear on all WWE brands (though the majority of the time, he appears on Raw). McMahon plays a character known by the ring name Mr. McMahon, based on his real life persona. In the world of WWE, he is a two-time world champion, having won the WWF Championship and ECW World Championship. He was also the winner of the 1999 Royal Rumble. Vince is the husband of Linda McMahon, with whom he ran WWE from its establishment in 1980 until she resigned as the CEO in September 2009. In storyline, McMahon has been relieved of his duties as Chairman & CEO, and has been succeeded by his real-life son-in-law, Triple H. Early life McMahon was born on August 24, 1945 in Pinehurst, North Carolina. McMahon's father, Vincent James McMahon, had left the family while McMahon was still a baby, taking his elder son, Rod, with him. McMahon did not meet his father until age 12. Vince spent the majority of his childhood living with his mother and a string of stepfathers. According to an interview with Playboy, he attended and graduated, in 1964, from Fishburne Military School in Waynesboro, Virginia. McMahon claimed one of his stepfathers, Leo Lupton, used to beat his mother and attacked him when he tried to protect her. He said, "It is unfortunate that he died before I could kill him. I would have enjoyed that." In his early life, McMahon also overcame dyslexia. Personal life Family McMahon married Linda McMahon on August 26, 1966 in New Bern, North Carolina. The two met in church when Linda was 13 and Vince was 16. At that time McMahon was known as Vince Lupton, using his stepfather's surname. They were introduced by Vince's mother, Vicky H. Lupton (now Vicky H. Askew). They have two children, Shane and Stephanie, both of whom have spent time in the WWF/E both onscreen and behind the scenes. Shane initially left the company, but has since returned in 2016, while Stephanie has consistently been active in a backstage role. McMahon has six grandchildren: Declan James and Kenyon Jesse McMahon and a grandson born in 2010, sons of Shane and his wife Marissa; and Aurora Rose, Murphy Claire & Vaughn Evelyn Levesque, daughters of Stephanie and her husband Paul "Triple H" Levesque. Wealth McMahon has a $12 million penthouse in Manhattan, a $40 million mansion in Greenwich, Connecticut, a $20 million vacation home, and a 47-foot sports yacht named Sexy Bitch. Forbes has noted McMahon's wealth at 1.1 billion dollars, backing up the WWE's claim he was a billionaire for the year 2001, although he was reported to have since dropped off the list between 2002 and 2013. In 2014, McMahon returned to the Forbes list, with an estimated net worth of $1.2 billion. Harassment allegations Rita Chatterton (ring name: "Rita Marie") was a former referee who is noted for her stint in the WWF in the 1980s. She is known for being the first ever female referee in the WWF, possibly in pro wrestling history. Her times there, however, were shrouded in controversy, due to sexual harassment charges against owner McMahon. On April 3, 1992, Chatterton made an appearance on Geraldo Rivera's television show Now It Can Be Told alleging that on July 16, 1986 McMahon tried to force her to perform oral sex on him in his limousine and, after her rebuttal, subjected her to rape. On February 1, 2006, McMahon was accused of sexual harassment by a worker at a Boca Raton, Florida tanning bar. At first, the charge appeared to be discredited because McMahon was in Miami for the 2006 Royal Rumble at the time. It was soon clarified that the alleged incident was reported to police on the day of the Rumble, but actually took place the day before. On March 27, a Florida television station reported that no charges would be filed against McMahon as a result of the investigation. Legal trial In 1993, he was indicted after a steroid controversy engulfed the promotion. McMahon was put on trial in 1994, accused of distributing steroids to his wrestlers. One former wrestler, Nailz, was called by the prosecution to testify against McMahon, stating that Vince encouraged him to start using steroids. Ultimately, the jury disregarded his testimony after he claimed he hated McMahon. His wife Linda became CEO of the WWF during the trial. He was acquitted of all charges though he admitted to taking steroids himself in the 1980s. The prosecution made Hulk Hogan its star witness, however, when called to testify, Hogan stated that at no time did Vince McMahon ever sell steroids. Wrestling facts While McMahon usually relies on outside interference to win matches, he has borrowed a number of finishers from his opponent, allies or the wrestler he is in a feud with and usually renames said finishers to tie in with his "evil boss" gimmick. *'Finishing and signature moves' **''"McMahon Stunner"'' (Stunner) – Copied from Stone Cold Steve Austin **''"Corporate Elbow"'' / "People's Elbow" (Evil Bossman)(Feint leg drop transitioned into a high-impact elbow drop to the chest, with theatrics) – (Copied from The Rock) **''Atomic Leg Drop'' (Running leg drop) – Copied from Hulk Hogan **''"Pedigree" (Double underhook facebuster) – Copied from Triple H *'Tag teams and stables''' **Corporate Ministry **Corporation **McMahon-Helmsley Faction **The Authority *'Nicknames' **'"The Boss"' **'"The Chairman"' **"The Genetic Jackhammer" **"The Higher Power" **"Vinnie Mac" **"The Evil Genius" **"The Diabolical Owner of the WWF/E" **"Satan's Role Model" **"The Battling Boss of the WWE" **"The God of McMahonism" *'Wrestlers managed' **Stephanie McMahon **Shane McMahon **Triple H **Umaga **Spirit Squad **Brock Lesnar **The Corporation **Corporate Ministry **The Rock **Mankind **John Cena **Wade Barrett *'Theme music' **'"No Chance In Hell"' composed by Jim Johnston and performed by Peter Bursuker (WWE; (1999–present)) Championships and accomplishments *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **(Class of 2011) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (1996) vs. Eric Bischoff **PWI Feud of the Year (1998, 1999) vs. Steve Austin **PWI Feud of the Year (2001) vs. Shane McMahon **PWI Match of the Year (2006)vs. Shawn Michaels in a No Holds Barred match at WrestleMania 22 **PWI Stanley Weston Award (2009) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **ECW World Championship (1 time) **WWF Championship (1 time) **Royal Rumble (1999) **Chairman and Chief Executive Officer *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Booker (1987, 1998, 1999) **Best Non-Wrestler (1999, 2000) **Best Promoter (1988, 1998–2000) **Feud of the Year (1998, 1999) vs. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin **Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Shane McMahon vs. D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) *'Other accomplishments and honors' **The cover of "Muscle & Fitness" (2006) ** Honorary Doctor of Humane Letters degree from Sacred Heart University. **A star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. See also *Vince McMahon's event history *Vince McMahon's Kiss My Ass Club *Vince McMahon Theme Lyrics External links * WWE.com Profile * Vince McMahon profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile zh:Vince McMahon Category:American wrestlers Category:McMahon family Category:Promoters Category:Managers and valets Category:Commentators Category:Interviewers Category:Wrestling executives Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1945 births Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE Champions Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:1979 debuts Category:Raw GMs Category:General managers Category:Bookers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers